Wolf of The Deep
by ZabuzaMomochi01
Summary: They sent him to Azkaban, just one of many betrayals, Oh how slowly they learn. Harry/?
1. Paukenschlag

'quote'= This is used to denote what something is supposed to sound like (Ie: the 'man'.

"speech"= Denotes speech.

**"Bold"**= Denotes thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Harry Potter or any character contained therein, I make no profit from this story.

Authors Note: This is an idea of mine thats been in my mind for a while, a twist on the "Harry is lord of Azkaban with a very well skilled Military, thats nice and all but noone ever mentions a Navy, being an island nation he'd need a Navy to not only protect trade but his island as well, and I hope to incorporate that into this story, as with my other multi-chaptered fic, I'm hoping for some reviews and messages filled with people wanting to help me iron this into at least a half-decent fic.

"Come to periscope depth", came the calm order from the man standing behind two other men who were sitting, facing a wall, holding what looked like large steering wheels. a few minutes later a slightly younger voice said, "Straight and level at new depth", the first man turned and made his way to a long cylindrical device, "Raise periscope" he commanded, when this was done he pulled down the handles, raised the brow of his cap and peered into the eyehole.

"**Fools**" he thought to himself, the harbor and city were brightly lit, and so were the ships in it, he could clearly make out the shapes of each vessel as they were moored, or left, or arrived, but he wasnt here to see the sights.

"Ready tubes for firing" he said, and the men in the 'room' moved to carry out the order. He swung the periscope from left to right slowly looking for a target, suddenly he saw what he was looking for. "Ahead one-third" he called, this order too was quickly carried out.

He selected his target and directed his boat to approach from the direction of the target's port bow, he watched closely and when the vessel was about two thousand six hundred meters away he called out, "Fire one", this order was repeated and moments later the payload was on its way, "Fire two" he said a few moments later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian McLeary, was sitting at his post in the evening on the MMS Incarcerous, a Ministry prison transport, and he was bored. While the ship was in port there was nothing to do but sit around and watch for death eaters, at least he was getting paid for it though, In the morning they were taking on a fresh load of prisoners bound for Azkaban however. Like many nights he was watching the water like he did when he was a kid, it calmed him, the way it rolled and churned, the sounds it made, it was all so relaxing especially the bubbles...wait, bubbles?

He stood up from where he was sitting and made his way to the railing, looking into the water he could see a trail of bubbles making its way towards his ship, he also noticed a second trail not long behind, he passed it off as some kind of fish and turned around to walk back when there was a loud explosion, the ship rocked and he was thrown forward onto the deck as a column of water fell like rain on top of him, moments later the ship rocked again with another explosion, Brian, who by this time had managed to stagger to his feet was quickly thrown into the super structure and was knocked out cold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 'man' watched through the periscope as one, then another column of water erupted next to the target, signifying direct hits, the men in the room around him cheered as he took his left hand off the periscope and held up a finger.

He saw through the periscope that the ship as well as the ships around it and the harbor itself had come alive trying to find out what was going on. He stepped back and ordered the periscope lowered, once this was done he instructed the other men to take them out of the harbor at full speed, when he believed they were at safe distance he ordered the boat to the surface, not long after, he and his bridge crew stood on deck watching the slowly shrinking harbor with binoculars, "A most successfull attack sir" said one of the men, "But if I may...what was the purpose of this?", his reply was simply, "A message...a message".

With that, the submarine, and its captain, one Harry James Potter, slipped into the darkness in the direction of Azkaban island.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review plz, and please no flames, this is an experiment after all :)


	2. Realisation

I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters contained therein, I merely own this story of which I make no profit.

"A most fine morning" said Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic to himself, as he sat in his office, feet on his desk, going over his news paper one morning. He'd been re-elected to yet another term just a few weeks ago, thanks to that Potter brat, The boy had been stupid enough to rape and murder some girl named Ginny Weasley that he supposedly had a crush on, this had of course played right into his hands, as Potter was a tool of Dumbledore, and Fudge was always happy to do anything that would discredit his rival.

With a little pull of his political weight he'd railroaded Potter in an unfair trial and gotten the boy life in Azkaban, he deserved no better, Fudge could care less whether he'd done what he had been accused of as Fudge had offered the proverbial olive branch to the boy before his third year of Hogwarts and he had refused him, NOONE refused Cornelius oswald Fudge, ever!.

He was about to open the Personals when his assistant, Weatherby or whatever his name was burst in, startling the minister, the boy was pale faced and gasping for breath. "What in the devil is it boy?!" he shouted, "Cant you see I'm busy?!", the boy could only nod and say "I thought...I thought you...should see...this", with that he tossed down an emergency edition of the Daily Prophet, what was written on it made the Minister pale, it said.

**ATTACK ON MINISTRY SHIP**

**By: Laura Burns**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**The magical community of Great Britain is in an uproar today, as early this morning a Ministry vessel, the Prison Transport MMS Incarcerous was attacked by mysterious forces. Just before dawn at around 4:00 AM the vesel in question was moored at the well known Magical harbor "Port Merlin" when it came under attack by an as of yet undetermined force or forces.**

**One witness, a Ministry Auror assigned to guard the Harbor, Reginald Walton had this to say, "I was just sitting there, sipping my coffee and watching the harbor when it happened, one minute it was quiet, the next a series of explosions sounded near one of the ships as water erupted next to it, I...after spilling my drink on myself set about trying to identify what had happened but we could see nothing in the darkness".**

**The Harbor officials as well as the Ministry Aurors scrambled everywhere trying to locate the attackers, while some investigated the stricken vessel but they could find nothing, they soon noticed however that the damage had been done, the Harbor Master had this to say.**

**"Once we could not locate the attacker we gave up, but remained on high alert, I was heading back to the office to make a report when one of my men noticed something, he pointed out to me what it was. the ship from which we'd heard the explosions, the Incarcerous, was beginning to list heavily to port and her stern was higher out of the water than the bow was, Once we figured out what was going on, we did all we could but it was no use, the old girl capsized and went down".**

**Ministry officials havent said yet whether they believe Death Eaters are responsible for the attack or not, however. Despite the heroic efforts of rescuers, 49 out of her 60 man crew perished aboard, including her night watch, and captain Arnold Collins a native of Great Britain who had been sailing the waters of the world for over 45 years.**

**There will be a memorial service this Saturday for the men lost aboard, and all are invited to attend.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The minister slumped into his chair, pale as a Ghost, "Wh...why wasnt I informed of this?" he asked, "I dont know sir" his assistant replied, "I've only just found out about it myself. The minister looked at him, "Convene the Wizengamot immediately!, we need to do something about this!", "Yes sir!" his assistant replied as he ran off to carry out the order. This wasnt good, the Incarcerous was one of only two Ministry prison Transports with a decent carrying capacity, the rest were small ferries, designed to carry a handfull at a time.

He was having a good day, why did this have to happen to HIM of all people?!.

Meanwhile, somewhere south of England, a long narrow boat sliced through the slightly restless waves as she made her way home. On the conning tower a lone man stood, he was leaning forward against the "lip" of the structure while he was lost deep in thought. They had it coming to him, what he had in store that is. They betrayed him, turned they're backs against him, and destroyed everything he cared about.

The prison vessel had been but the initial blow, soon, more of his plan would be enacted, eventually they would fight back no doubt, but it mattered not, he was going to be the winner, oh he'd make sure of that.

It didnt have to be like this, they didnt have to fight, but that pigheaded twit Fudge had placed the straw that broke the Camels back, They didnt know yet what he'd done to the island, they didnt know how extensively he had modified the Island, buidling and fortifying its defenses, training the Natives how to defend themselves, arming them with modern weapons, etc, he wasnt some tyrannical dictator out for world domination however, nay, he just wanted revenge before he retreated to his island to live amongst his people for the rest of his days in peace, and may god have mercy on anyone who got in the way of that.

Suddenly he was broken out of his reverie as his XO stuck head above the hatch and announced that Breakfast was ready, and that they had hot coffee ready too, he was tempted to ignore it and keep thinking when his stomach grumbled, giving in he made his way down the hatch, closing it behind him while he went to grab something to eat.

As soon as he touched down in the control room a plate of sausage, some slices of bread, and eggs was pushed into his hands along with a cup of coffee, They were fortunately able to keep perishibles like Eggs through preservation spells, something their muggle counterparts of the past didnt have the luxury of.

One thing they werent able to change however, was the space, the boat was still as cramped as they were over 60 years previous, 40 men or so cramped into a little space like sardines, the only consolation was the fact that they were only a day or so out of Azkaban.

The Captain plopped himself down on his bunk and began to devour his meal, when that was finished he dumped the dishes off with the cook and made his way to the radio "room" which was really a little alcove with very expensive transmission and receiving equipment, once the radio operator sent the transmission declaring the mission success was sent to the Island he returned to the tower to watch the sea, They'd never see his next move coming, that he was sure of, and it brought a smile to his face.

All in all it was shaping up to be a good day for Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore was in shock, he had just read the emergency edition of the prophet and he couldnt believe it, Port Merlin, attacked, that was supposed to be the most secure port in Magical Britain, and one of the most secure in all of Magical Europe, other such harbors were St. Elysees in France, Port Sergei in Russia, and Port Wasser Stein In Germany, How could this have happened, It shouldnt have been possible.

He immediately made to convene the Order of The Phoenix. Once that was done he made his way to Grimmauld Place, the current home of the order.

The witches and wizards who made up the order soon began arriving in droves, Including, the Weasleys, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Moody, Sirius, and Fleur amongst others.

"SILENCE!" he shouted over the din of chatter that had overtaken the room, "Now" Dumbledore said, "I'm sure you have all heard of the attack on the harbor last night, Severus, has Voldemort said anything about this?" he asked before sitting down. "No Albus he has not, in fact the Dark Lord is just as anxious as the rest of us to find out who is responsible, he does not like other people doing his job for him without his say so" responded the overly pale, not well liked potions master.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was the next to stand, he adressed the room in his deep African accented voice. "The Minister has us running ragged to find out who is behind this, no doubt because it undermines his promises that nothing is wrong and that the Ministry is handling everything...which we all know to be completely untrue" he said before taking his seat, "Has Voldemort mentioned anything about Harry?" asked the aged headmaster.

"He has not" said Snape, "Besides, why would you care about the Potter brat anyway, did you not press for his conviction?", "Yes I did, but I had no choice Potter had gone dark" said Dumbledore from his chair.

Dumbledore sat there in silence for several moments before he had an idea. "Listen everyone" he said, everyone immediately tuned in, "We must go and retrieve Mr. Potter from Azkaban" he said, everyone went into an uproar at this. "SILENCE!" he shouted again, like last time everyone stopped talking instantly.

"I do not like it any more than you, but Mr. Potter may know some things about Voldemort that he is not telling anyone" he said, ignoring everyones flinching at the name. Snape stood angrily, "Headmaster I told you the Dark Lord has mentioned nothing about Potter ever serving him!", Dumbledore looked at his spy, "Yes I know Severus, but it is possible that Voldemort has taken on Mr. Potter in secret and we must get to him before Voldemort tries to take Azkaban".

Dumbledore turned to adress the order, "I want some of you to go retrieve Mr. Potter I will smooth things over with the Ministry, so, are there any questions?" he asked, when he heard none he dismissed the meeting and everyone departed to their destinations.

I know this chapter may seem a little lame, but I pressed it out in a hurry in case the idea well ran dry, Anyways, I hope this can tide you over while I work more out, fell free to leave a review or so, with your thoughts, enjoy.

~Kisame~


	3. Update

I want to answer a few things about the story so far, even if noones asked I'm sure some are curious.

1. Boat: the boat Harry was using (and they will play a part in this story), I currently imagine as the T or "Triton" class Submarine used by the "Royal Navy" before and during World War II, as for how he got one, I havent decided that yet but I'm sure I soon will.

2. Incarcerous: The attack as Harry said WAS a message, if most of you havent guessed yet then here it is, the Incarcerous was the ship which (in this story) took Harry to Azkaban, plus Harry (again, in this story) wanted to show the British Magical Community that they arent as safe as they think they are. (Some of you will recognise this as being modeled after a certain attack made on the British Navy during WWII (a chapter mention to anyone who can leave a review identifying which attack I speak of and the ship that was sunk).

3. I dont know the exact pairing YET, but it will NOT be Ginny...I find it apalling to believe each and every good looking character MUST marry a Weasely, its just so...plain.

4. Allegiances: You'll be suprised at the allegiances this time around...it might even develop into WWIII (only magical forces of course), some alliances will look familiar...while some will be between those that seem the bitterest enemies (I speak on a personal and international scale).

5. Technology: Well you'll just have to wait and see on this one, I will tell you though, it WILL be WWII era tech, as I believe some of the worlds greatest war tech is from that period, regardless of whatever tech I use I will tell you now, I dont agree or disagree with any political ideology from that period, I'm merely borrowing the tech.

6. Resistance: Eventually wizards will start using this stuff to fight back as for how that goes and when it happens...well you'll just have to see.

Thats all for now and yes I AM working on ch3 as we speak.


End file.
